The Silver Wind
by Soranryu
Summary: Flame, sworn sister of Asteroid, meets Dreadnaught and found her beloved Aqua Force. Main pairing is LeonXOC, slight mentions of KaiXAichi. Don't flame me; Maelstrom will take them! :P
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This chapter is short. I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. -Blue-Storm Dragon

* * *

The harbor soon came to view. Slowly, he steered the grand ship carefully into the lot as the harbor's crew rushed to secure his ship. "Leon-sama! We're here!" A light blue hair girl, with some of her hair tied to her left, came up and shouted excitedly.

"We know that, Sharlene. There's no need for you to shout Leon-sama's ears off," a second girl who looked exactly like the first, except for her hair tied to the right, came up and reprimanded. From the way she's acting, she's apparently the older one among the two.

"It's ok, Jillian. It's understandable that Sharlene's excited, it has been some time since we last visited," the blond-haired male, Leon, spoke with amusement as he watched his two childhood friends. "Now let's go visit some old friends of ours," he spoke as he turned and got off the ship, a gentle wind blowing behind him…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This chapter's a bit longer. KaiXAichi mentioned. -Blue-Storm Dragon

* * *

"Hey guys! Leon's here in town!" that was what we heard as Aichi appeared at the common room of Asteroid building. Kai emerged slightly later holding a cup for his lover. Yep, that's surprising isn't it? When we found out, we kind of flipped, but we are happy for them both. They are our friends, and Kai is my brother, of course I would be happy.

"He's here, huh? What a coincidence. Is this a Psyqualia-user meeting or what?" Another figure joined in. It's Christopher Lo, also known as Chris for short. He was the youngest Psyqualia user and came over for a vacation from school in Singapore, him along with his teammates, Ali and Lee.

"Wait…who's Leon?" I asked. I was sure I never heard of this person before. Everyone shared a glance before smiling. "What? What's so funny?" I looked around, getting confused. Ren and a few others couldn't help it and started laughing.

"Nothing, it's just that you're so cute, Flame! And to answer your question, Leon is another Psyqualia user. His clan used to rule the seas with the Aqua Force deck, but his clan has died out when Aqua Force disappeared. Now even though the Aqua Force is back, he and his two escorts are the only ones left," Ren explained after getting his breath back.

"Aqua Force…they returned after so long…" hearing that the Aqua Force has returned, I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I have known about their disappearance, and my whole world had broken apart. They were, still are, the closest to me in the Vanguard world.

Having the need to confirm what I've just heard, I asked to no one in particular, "They are really back…right?"

* * *

Flame is my OC and sworn sister of Kai, Ren and Tetsu. -Blue-Storm Dragon


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This chapter is reeaaally short. -Blue-Storm Dragon

* * *

Hearing the quiver in her voice, everyone sobered up. "Flame, what's wrong?" she shook her head before looking up, pleading them to answer her question. Ren nodded his head before coming up to give her a comforting hug.

"Well…why don't you go see yourself, Silverflame? I'm picking up Leon and his team from the harbor, you can come along," Aichi suggested, trying to cheer the young warrior up. She looked up in surprise, and no questions were asked. The Psyqualia users got ready and they headed for the harbor, a smile on the girl's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: A long chapter! -Blue-Storm Dragon

* * *

As Leon was contemplating where to head first, he heard a call. He turned around, surprised to find his blue-haired friend heading towards him, "Aichi? What are you doing here?"

"Well, when you called to say that you are headed here, I have already planned to pick you up. I'm not alone though, Ren, Chris and Kai are also here, and there's someone I want you to meet," Aichi placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him towards where the group is waiting.

"Jillian, Sharlene, let's go!" Leon turned to call the twins, who had wandered off a little. Hearing his call, the light blue-haired twins stopped whatever they were doing and rushed to catch up. As they rounded a corner, they found the group looking at the different ships at the harbor.

Truth to be told, Ren and Chris still looked the same to him, and he had already knew about Aichi and Kai's relationship the last time he called Aichi. But what really caught his attention was the girl with them.

He was a little surprised to see her…so wounded and yet able to move around as if those wounds did not exist. When she turned and made eye contact with him, silvery white clash with purple, he knew then she was not human.

"You must be Leon-san. It's nice to meet you, I'm Silverflame the Second," she smiled before turning to the twins, "and you must be Jillian-san and Sharlene-san." He nodded his greetings to her and the others as the twins chorused theirs.

"Maelstrom, Tetra Drive, Trans-core, Navalgazer, Cobaltwave…you guys are really back. The Aqua Force is really back!" Just as soon as she said that, Leon's Psyqualia activated and their souls were all transported to Cray. There in Cray, stood the units she named.

To say that Leon was shocked was an understatement. He was utterly shocked, but managed to compose himself quickly. His Psyqualia activated on its own, and his Aqua Force units are standing right there, overpowering all of them.

Then, without warning, the five dragons of the Aqua Force got onto one knee and their voices rang out, deep and clear, "Flame-Hime!" Before anyone could recover from their shock, the young warrior just flew and crashed into Maelstrom. Of course, before she makes contact with Maelstrom's hard muscles, the gigantic dragon caught her in his arms.

"I missed you guys so much…so much that I wanted to look for you. But I promised my sworn brothers that I won't leave them anymore, so I can't. But you know, when you guys disappear, I…my whole world broke apart…" her voice trailed off as she fell unconscious in the majestic dragon's arms.

In a split second, they were back on Earth. "What…just happened?" Ren was the first to break the silence. Kai, realizing that his sister was unconscious, checked over her before relaxing. The 15-year-old was just tired from the battle yesterday and had fallen asleep against Leon.

"It seems like what Silverflame said it's true. You guys did hear what she murmured this morning right?" Aichi stated, starting to understand the situation a little. After receiving nods, he turned to the blond who hasn't spoken, "The Aqua Force seemed to be special to her, and when she called out their names, they must have responded to her."

Leon, carefully holding on to the sleeping warrior, nodded his head, "Yeah, when she first introduced herself, I felt my deck calling out to her as well." With that, he gently lifted her in his arms and they headed back to Asteroid building.

* * *

Flame isn't human; she's a silver tigress and Princess of all Creatures, hence she can talk to the units. -Blue-Storm Dragon


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Another long chapter! -Blue-Storm Dragon

"Here Leon, this is her room. We'll be outside if you need us," the redheaded brother of the young girl told him, before walking out with the rest. The blond could very well do the same, but he couldn't, seeing that she refused to let him go in her unconscious state.

He gently lay her down on her bed before pulling away. Her hand immediately reaches for him. He caught it as he whispered in her ear, "It's ok; I'll be back later." She seemed to hear that as she stopped her struggling.

Leon put down his stuff before climbing into her bed. Seeming to sense his presence, the 15-year-old warrior shifted closer to him before giving a contented sigh. Staring off into space, he found it funny how this day has proceeded.

A knock brought him out of his musing and he gave permission for the person to come in. The door opened to reveal Aichi. "Leon…you may not believe this…but come out and take a look," the blue-haired boy spoke solemnly, "and bring her along."

None of them spoke as they made their way to the common room. The moment they stepped into the room, there was a flash and in front of them was a human-sized Maelstrom. From behind the dragon appeared two paladin knights, one in white armor and one in black armor-Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark.

Leon made his way to the sofa and sat. As he shifted the young warrior to a more comfortable position on his lap, he stated bluntly, "You better tell me what is going on right now, Maelstrom." The materialized units exchanged nods before Maelstrom explained,

"With Silverflame-Hime so close, we have enough spirit energy to materialize on our own. Some of you may ask, why Blade and Dark and some others did not even though she's living here. Well, the last time when she was confined to bed, her powers were not strong enough to support our materialized form.

Besides, there wasn't any need for us to. Now, however, she herself has called upon us to protect you, our Vanguard. If you have been sharp enough, you would have known that she is weakening in health. Her battles have drained her, and if she doesn't rest, she would die.

This is why she summoned us. She is afraid that she won't make it, so she wanted us to protect her beloved family-you guys. Although, she only has the strength to summon a few of us, therefore only Blade, Dark and I are the only ones."

Silence met that whole chunk of words Maelstrom had thrown at them. However, that was soon broken by a tired voice that belonged to none other than the flame of silver, "Maelstrom? Ah, you guys are here already."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes, "I'm sorry, Leon-san, for using you as a pillow." "You can just call me Leon," the blond replied, smiling to say it's ok. She got up and stepped towards the vanguards, before hugging the human-sized Maelstrom, "I wish I could summon the others…"

Words went unspoken as tears slid down her cheeks. There was another flash and the vanguards took on a more human look. Blade's armor was replaced with human clothes like Aichi's. His helmet was gone, revealing blue hair, like Aichi's, only longer as they reached a little past his shoulders. He still has his sword though; it was strapped to his back.

Dark's transformation was similar to Blade. His armor was also gone and was replaced with a dark red t-shirt and black jeans. He also wore a black trench coat that reached his knees and a black chocker around his neck, much like Ren's previous attire. Without his helmet, his waist-long red hair hung freely. His sword was strapped to his waist though. The difference between Ren and Dark was that Dark has forest green eyes, like Blade, which is different from Ren's red orbs and Dark doesn't smile often.

Maelstrom has the biggest transformation out of the three of them. He transformed into a human with light blue hair that reaches mid-back and some bangs covering his left eye. He wore a light maroon long sleeve shirt with long pants the same color as his hair. His laser cannons transformed into wings and he folded them against his back like how Silverflame did with hers. The wings can transform back into laser cannons when Maelstrom wills it.

Returning the 15-year-old's embrace, the dragon in disguise ran his fingers through her black locks affectionately and muttered some words to make her feel better. Soon after, she fell asleep again, this time leaning on Maelstrom. This made everyone realized that indeed, the young warrior is weakened.

* * *

Flame battles Akuma, evil beings from the anime Dgrayman. That's the only crossover part in this story. -Blue-Storm Dragon


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: A short chapter... -Blue-Storm Dragon

A growl woke me up from my slumber. Unwillingly, I opened my eyes and realized that I was starving. I tried to sit up but was unable to due to some dragon's tight hold on my waist. "Maelstrom, wake up," I called, hitting his chest lightly. When he showed no response, I gave a hard punch, "Maelstrom! Wake up!"

Hearing my call, he jerked awake, "Is something wrong?! Is there an attack?!" He looked frantically around, searching for the non-existent enemy with his white orbs. Amused, I let out a full blown laughter that I failed to suppress. Looking at the hurt look on Maelstrom's face, however, I stopped and said sheepishly, "Sorry, I was hungry and couldn't wake you up."

A smile adorned his handsome face before he retracted his arms from me, allowing me to get off him. As I made my way towards the door, I was suddenly swept off my feet. I looked up in surprise to find a big grin sent my way.

I glared as hard as I could, but all Maelstrom did was giving me a serious look, "There is no way I'm letting you walk on your own. Everyone knows that you are not strong enough, so don't argue with me, you'll be losing." I glared for a while longer before breaking eye contact and leaned on Maelstrom's chest.

By the time we made it to the dining room, it was about dinner time. "Flame, you came down just in time! Kai just finished cooking all these. Eat them while they're still hot!" Ren came over with his usual cheerfulness. I nodded excitedly; Kai's cooking is one of the best! Looking over to Kai, I smiled gratefully. He came to me and ran his hand through my hair once, "Eat up, Flame. You need this." With that, I dug into the delicious meal my dear brother whipped up.

* * *

Kai's cooking skills rock! I wanna try his cooking! -Blue-Storm Dragon


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: A shorter chapter...my chapters are getting shorter... -Blue-Storm Dragon

* * *

Weeks and months had passed by, and the girl's health had declined greatly. Once again, she was confined to her bed, not having the energy to move. Leon has been with her every day, only writing home weekly to inform the twins on how their doing. His Aqua Force is not willing to leave their princess, and so is he. This girl fascinates him, evokes emotions that complete him, and he doesn't want to let her go. Every day, Maelstrom, Blade, Dark and him would rotate shifts to look after her.

He looked down at the frail girl in his arms and can't help but cry at the sight of her. She has been strong, so full of life, and yet now she is nothing like what she used to be. Each day, Leon was afraid that she would just leave, and he knows that the others felt the same. Even Ren was less cheerful than normal.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop his tears, but to no avail. He can't stop, and he can't let her go. No, he doesn't want to let her go, he realized and opened his eyes. His tears, his feelings, will have to bring her back.

* * *

Leon's staying with her...I apologize if Leon's feelings are so sudden, or he's too OOC. -Blue-Storm Dragon


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: An even shorter chapter...This is the last chapter! -Blue-Storm Dragon

* * *

A thin hand reached up to the sleeping blond's face and shakily brushed the tear tracks on his cheeks. Silver eyes softened as she looked at his peaceful face. None of the units were here, and she was grateful for that.

Seeming to feel her touch, purple orbs slowly revealed themselves. No sooner emotions can be seen swimming in them. "Flame…this is not a dream, right?" he asked softly, fearing that this is a hallucination. She unsheathed one of her claws and poked his arm, "Does that hurt?" When he nodded, she smiled, "Then this is not a dream."

The Soryuu child sat stone still for a moment, before crushing her into his embrace. She breathed in deeply, relishing his warmth and scent of the sea breeze. He then pulled back, before kissing her softly. She returned the kiss with equal gentleness.

 **Now that the wind has found someone that needs him, he blows strongly for her and she burns in his strength. The silver flame and the wind weave together, creating a dance that only they know…**

* * *

To those who read till this last chapter, thank you very much and hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions, you can ask me. Do give a review too!

-Blue-Storm Dragon


End file.
